


Reaction

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's having problems and Blair makes it all better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> It was _supposed_ to be a sequel to Skinsgame. It didn't get that grand. Oh, well. We start over tomorrow. Shar beta'ed it, thank you!

## Reaction

by Barb G

Author's webpage: <http://www.slashcity.com/barb>

Author's disclaimer: Not mine. Sigh. I do own Velvet the Panther and Nanook the Husky, and they do what ever I tell them, though. 

* * *

Reaction 

I threw my keys in the basket, and froze. Jim stood, bare ass naked in the middle of the floor, bracing himself against one of the poles. I'd seen him naked before...okay? We've been boffing each other for weeks, but I've never seen him so... 

Tight. 

Yeah, that was it. My mouth dropped open. His skin was unblemished across the muscles of his back. His legs were spread, one in front of the other, and clean symmetrical line swept down from his hairline to where it branched off at the tightest ass I had ever felt. 

Okay, so it was also the only _male_ ass I'd ever felt, but that wasn't the point here. He looked like a racehorse, taut, tight, and ready. He even twitched like one, minutely flinching at something. 

"Jim?" I asked, coming around to him. 

"Sandburg," he gasped, not opening his eyes. The pain on his face was obvious. It was only then that I noticed his clothes thrown all over the floor. 

"What's wrong?" I demanded, going to touch him but he flinched away before I even came into contact with him. The air currents. Shit, his skin must be on overdrive, but I didn't see anything that would have set it off. 

Jim arched his back, and my muscles ached in sympathy with the agony in his face. "Okay, calm down. Dial it down, Jim," I said, standing more than an arm span away. Jim groaned again and he shuddered with his skin twitching like a horse again. I glanced around to see what he was reacting to, and I saw the box from the university. The mask wouldn't have caused this, but it was packed in sawdust. I picked up the mask, threw it in the fridge, and then damned the house rules by throwing the box off the balcony. 

"It's gone," I said, going back to him. Jim's nails still dug into the post. 

"Sandburg...please," Jim begged. I started to wonder how much torque a man needed to snap his own tendons. I could probably look it up if I had time, but I didn't. I moved behind him. 

"Listen to me, Jim. Calm down, it's gone, you have to relax--" 

"Sandburg," Jim gritted out, and then shook. The sweat on his body started to bead over his shoulders. I took a step forward and ignored the tremble caused by the wave of air. 

He was too tight to listen to me. I braced myself and expected him react violently. "Focus on this," I said, and ran my tongue down his shoulders. His sweat was sharp and salty and tasted nothing like it did in bed, but he didn't push me away. He trembled again, but it was less violent than the last time. "Sandburg...Blair...please," he whispered. 

I moved my head and worked his tongue down the indent of Jim's neck. I worked my way around each one of the vertebra. I rubbed my nose in Jim's sweat dampened hair, smelling Simon's cigar in it. He must have just gotten off work. Jim leaned back into me, and I ran my tongue down his ear and worked my way down to the soft spot behind it. His hair was prickly when it was wet, but he wasn't trembling at all any more. 

I moved down his neck and nibbled on a tight tendon down the side of his neck. Jim lifted his chin, granting me better access. He was so sweet and hard under my tongue. I lapped at the hollow of his collarbone. Jim's breathing slowed to a more regular beat, and I touched him for the first time, drumming along the man's abdomen. Jim tensed his stomach under my fingers, but his cock stirred. 

I kissed down his shoulders. When I nipped him, it was light and teasing. His muscles unclenched under me, or at least he no longer felt like rigor mortis had set in. Well, in every muscle but one. I didn't touch him with anything but my tongue and fingertips; I didn't know how he'd feel with the fabric against his still too sensitive skin. I licked my lips, tasting Jim on them, and then started to work over his shoulders. The skin was silk over marble, and it was all mine. Jim started to push back against me, but still kept his death's grip on the post. My fingers slipped down to his hips across slick skin. So much surface area, so little time. Jim's breathing caught as I tickled his pelvic muscles, and he moved one had from the post down to tangle in my hair. "Sandburg," he gritted out again. 

That was less of a request, more of an order. I grinned and followed the thick vein to the tip of his cock. It hardened in my mouth, and Jim tried to choke me on it. Not that I was complaining, of course; there were much worse ways to go. Still, I'd hate for him to have to explain the cause of death to my mother, so I pulled back. My saliva left his cock slippery as I wrapped my fingers around it. Focusing my efforts on the head while working my hand up and down on his length didn't seem to bother him, and my jaw way already thanking me. Jim wasn't well endowed compared to a small horse, but he was gifted when compared to the rest of us mortals. I told him that once. He looked at me strangely and didn't let me explain my uncle's petting zoo. 

He began forcing his rhythm over mine again, and to stop it I sucked on my finger for a moment and then worked past the heavy balls to his tight opening. It took me a moment to find the right angle, and Jim was back to being a good boy. 

I grinned around his cock. "Sandburg?" Jim asked. 

"Yeth?" I asked. 

"Finish this." 

What the hell did he think I was doing? I grinned forced a second finger inside him. Jim shouted, thrusting himself back against it. My hand cupped his balls, holding them to his body as I swallowed him. Jim came, tightening his hand on my hair. "Ow!" 

Jim slowly unclenched his fingers, and my curls caught in his hand. After a moment's swearing we separated, and he stepped away from me. "Thank you for that," Jim said awkwardly, and motioned where most of his clothes still lay flung around the room. 

"Don't mention it," I said, collapsing against the poll. Jim went upstairs for some clean clothing. 

The moral dilemma was clear. On the one hand, it would have been very kind of me to call the University and ask them never to use that packing again. On the other hand, Jim had looked damn good up against the pole like that. 

I've always hated decisions. 

* * *

End Reaction.

 


End file.
